Family Reunion
by TheMixedUpMutt
Summary: What if Thor and Loki had a sister they forgot about? She come's to earth looking for them and joins forces with Loki. Loki/Echo
1. PrologueEcho

Echo was the goddess of the ocean and she was known as the forgotten child. At least that's what she called herself. Up until Odin brought Loki home she was always around. But with Loki there she was forgotten, locked away because her father thought she was a 'bad seed'. Sure she used her power to try and drown Loki but she was just a jealous little four year old girl. She spent fifteen years locked up in a cell. On her nineteenth birthday her father finally let her out only to be told that in five days she was going to Midgard. She hated her father and her whole family for that matter. Everyone had forgotten her. Abandoned her in a cell all her life and never got a visitor.

When she walked out of the little cell she had lived in she stretched and looked around. Everything looked so different. When she finally made it to her room she smiled. Sighing as she packed she looked around the room that was 'hers' it looked more like a man's than a girl's. "Loki lived in here" Echo was enraged. Stormed out the room and searched for Loki. It's not like he would remember her, who would? "Echo darling, your brothers are already in Midgard. They will be so glad to see you" Echo looked at her mother as she spoke. Faking a smiled Echo replied "I'll be glad to see them to. I do hope the remember me. It has been fifteen years" She then turned away from her mother, the smile turned into a smirk as she walked back to the room to finish packing.

When she got to Midgard she was in the middle of nowhere. "Peachy" Echo glared then walked into a small town. It was all sandy there, no water. This was bad for her. When she wondered around the town everyone stared at her weirdly, it was probably because of her outfit. "Hey!" a female voice yelled. Echo turned around to see a small brunet running to her. "You're from Asgard aren't you? You must know Thor! I'm Jane, and you are?" The mortal cheered. Echo glared at her. "You know Thor? A _mortal_ like yourself? Disgusting." Echo looked at the mortal one more time. "I'm his sister Echo. He probably didn't tell about me because he forgot about me" She said then walked off.

When she walked out of the town she closed her eyes. Sensing water she smirked then flew into the sky and searched for water. When she found a small lake she landed and drank some of the water. When she was down she raised the water into a small ball. "Tell me where my sibling's are" she whispered into the water then smiled when she say an image of Thor with a group of mortals. "Brother you've gone soft." She laughed dropped the water back into the lake. "I think it's time to pay my dear older brother a visit" She smirked evilly then made a portal out of the water. She took a step then paused, realizing she didn't see where Loki was. She then destroyed the portal and formed the water ball again. "Show me Loki" She said then saw Loki making his mind slaves work and send them out on missions. "Interesting" she said then made the portal once more. "Well little Loki let's see if you remember me." She said stepping into the portal.

When she walked out of the portal she found herself on the top of the building, looking down on thousands of mortals. "Such a weak race" Echo hissed then turned around to walked into the building. She turned herself invisible to make sure that no one saw her. When she finally got to the bottom floor she walked out, turning herself visible. She looked up at the building "Stark" She read. "I'll have to remember that" Echo noted to herself then walked off, searching for Loki.


	2. Finding Loki

Echo had been in New York for a few days now and there has been no sign of Thor or Loki. "Stupid portals..never take you to the right place" She muttered as she walked. Looking around at the buildings she couldn't help being amazed at the sight. Shaking her head she got the thoughts out of her mind. _Nothing can be amazing about Midgard. It's full of weak, stupid mortals. _She looked around then continued Walking.

As she walked she was getting more and more frustrated by the stares she got. Finally she sighed and walked into the first store she saw. _Forever 21? a Stupid name._ she looked around at the clothes until she found a short blue strapless dress. She walked into the dressing room, changed then started to make her way out of the store. "Ms, You have to pay for that." The clerk told her. Echo turned around and glared at him. "Pay? What is this 'pay' you speak off? I'm a goddess, you stupid mortal. Don't think you can talk to me so easily" She hit him across the face and walked out.

"Ugh...So many mortals." Echo muttered as she tried getting through a crowd of people without being touched. After the crowd was gone for found herself in a park with a Fountain in the middle. "Water..." she smiled then walked up to the fountain and kneeling in front of it. Looking around making sure no one saw she brought up some water to form a ball. "Show me Thor" She whispered. When a image showed she became enraged. "He's back in Asgard?" She yelled a little too loudly then threw the water into the fountain and sat down. "There goes my plan for looking for him... There still is always Loki" Echo sighed looking at the ground.

"What could I possible do?" She huffed looking around once more then turned back to the water. She brought the water into a ball again. "Show me Loki" She said waiting for the image. When the image appeared she saw a lot of mortal's kneeing at Loki's feet. "At least you haven't changed" She said then watched as a man with a red, white and blue jump suit start fighting with Loki. "Maybe I could help..."Echo thought then smirked, turning the water into a portal. "This time take me to my brother" She told the portal then walked into it.

When she walked out of the portal she saw Loki. She walked closer, stopping when she saw the other man from the image with a guy with metal on. She looked at a puddle at her feet and made it rise, turning her Mortal dress back into her Asgdarian fighting outfit. She walked out and faced the men.

"Excuse me..." Echo paused when they all looked over at her. She glanced down at Loki. "Brother, I'm surprised you are surrendering" she said then turned the water to ice, throwing at the other two men.

"Miss...Did you say brother?" The man with the shield asked.

"Why of course. Did I stutter? I am Echo, Daughter of Odin. I am also the goddess of water. Who might you mortals be?" she asked as she walked to Loki helping him up. She noticed the guys look at each other, unsure of what to do.

"He's Capitan America" The man with the iron said "I'm Iron man. Why would someone as pretty as you be related to him?" Echo glared at his words.

"What makes you think you can call me pretty? Silly mortal don't think you can talk to me so easily." She said then looked at Loki.

"_Sister_, why don't we go with the men? I'm sure _brother_ will be there. We can have a family reunion." Loki said looking at her, hitting he had a plan. She knew that he would never want to see their brother willingly.

"Okay brother, Let us go then" Echo looked at the guy's then followed them, raising an eyebrow when they put cuffs on him.

"Ma'am, we have to do the same to you to. We don't know what you can do so…" Captain America said seeming nervous. _I could have fun with this _She thought smirking lightly, Holding out her hands.

"Anything for you captain" she said lightly taking a step to him. When the cuffs were on she walked over to Loki. "I know that Thor is on Asgard. Don't play stupid with me. Brother, do you remember me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. But before he could answer her the guys walked over and pulled them onto the plane.


	3. Thor Returns

**Authors note: Just so you can have a good Idea of what Echo looks like, I imagine her being Jennifer Lawrence or maybe even Katie McGrath. I'm thinking about putting a little Tony/Steve but I'm not really sure because I just kind of want to focus on Echo and Loki. One last thing! I don't own anything, the only I will claim to own is Echo Odinson. Enjoy chapter 3! **

Echo huffed as she sat on the plane. Looking across to see Loki she watched him, sitting there ever so calmly. _How can a guy be this calm when he is about to get locked up…unless he meant to get caught._ She then smirked then looked up at the guys as they talked about Loki like he wasn't there. Then suddenly lightning struck all around them. Loki looked startled and scared.

"What? You afraid of a little lightning?" Iron Man asked looking at Loki. Loki looked up at him.

"I'm not too fond of comes after it" Loki said looking at Iron Man then glanced over at Echo. She smirked. _Thor will be arriving soon. _Soon there was a thud on the top up the Plane. Everyone looked up then Iron Man opened to back and started to head out to see what it was. Suddenly, Thor dropped down walked over to Loki, glanced at Echo then left with Loki. Soon when the guys chased after then the red head.

"What was that?" She asked looking at the man beside her.

"That was Thor Odinson, God of thunder and Lightning. He's Loki and I's eldest brother" Echo spoke up looking only at the rain.

"Well, for someone who say's your siblings he did seem to know you" The red head said. Echo could tell that she was smirking.

"It's a long story you stupid mortal" She said then controlled the rain to come into the plane and cut the cuffs and seatbelts off. Standing up she looked over at the mortals. "Now if you excuse me I have some family matter's I need to attend to" She said then flew out of the plane. As she flew she used the water to help her locate her brother's, but only able to find Loki. When she landed she looked at him.

"So Brother, now that we are alone I have some things to discuss with you. But first, do you remember me?" Echo walked up to him raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to reply.

After a few minutes he replied with "Yes, I think I do. You tried to kill me when we were four then you disappeared. Father said that the evil in your heart made you pass away in your sleep…" Loki said looking sad as he remembered that horrible memory.

Echo smirked. "He said _that_? Of all things he could come up with? He locked me in a cell for fifteen years. Maybe even longer, I lost count. He was it for my own good. Because I was a bad seed and being locked away would help me. It made me even angrier as the years progressed. I never got one visitor. He only person I ever got to see was the guard giving me food. And when finally decides to let me out he sends he here to Midgard. Now, with what I want to discuss with you..." Echo stopped and looked at Thor when he returned with the others.

"Brother, who is she?" Thor asked looking from Echo to Loki. Echo was about to speak but Loki beat her to it.

"She is one of my mind slaves. She was with me when your...friends captured me." Loki looked at Echo. _You and I want the same thing. Sister, I don't think we should let our dear brother know about you just yet. If he knew he would try and do to you what he does to me. _Loki thought into her mind. She looked at him and nodded lightly.

"But she said-"Captain started to say but both Loki and Echo shot him a deathly glare. Thor walked up to her. Looking her up and down.

"She's wearing Asgardian clothes though. They look like ours." Thor pointed out and looked a Loki. Within seconds she used the water to turn her outfit back into the dress she wore earlier. Loki watched her, smirking as he became impressed with her power.

"What do you mean? I'm wearing just a normal dress." Echo smirked as Thor looked at her, dumbfounded.

"We can discuss this later. We should probably get back to the plane. Thor take your brother and the uh…mind slave. I'll take Steve" Iron Man said picking up Captain America and flew up to the plane. Thor looked at the two of them, picked them up and followed Iron Man.

_I think we will work well together dear sister. _Loki thought into her mind again, she looked at him smirking lightly.

When they got back the plane Iron Man re-cuffed them and tied them to the seats. "How long until we reach headquarters?" He asked the red head.

"Any minute now Stark" She replied and with that everyone was silent until they landed onto the aircraft.


	4. Unwanted Visitors

**Authors note: So you probably noticed that this story is taking place during the Avengers movie. I am trying my best to make the scene's I use as much as like it is in the movie as possible. I haven't seen the movie in awhile so I am sorry if it's different! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

When they finally got on the aircraft everyone left and a guy with an eye patch walked up to Loki and Echo with a group of soldiers.

"My name is Nick Fury, Welcome Loki to SHIELD headquarters." He paused and looked at Echo. "I wasn't expecting a second person so I will have to put you two in the same cell." He said then waved the guards to come grab them.

Echo and Loki looked at each other. She hated acting like a mortal. But since it was to mess with Thor she could bare it. Sighing, she finally starts following the one called Fury with Loki walking beside her. As they walked down the hall she and Loki looked into a window some Thor, guys from that plane and some others.

"Who are they?" She whispered to Loki as she looked at him.

"_They_ are called The Avengers. Director Fury here brought them together to try and stop me." Loki paused looking at Fury then looked back at Echo "And now us" He whispered back then looked ahead of him, smirking as he walked. Echo looked back at them. Thor was the only one to look back. She quickly looked away, not wanting to look at him.

When they reached the glass cell she looked Loki.

"It's an impressive cage, not built I think… for me" Loki smirked pointing to himself, looking at Fury as he backed away from him in the cell.

"No it was meant for someone much stronger then you are. But it will work just the same." Fury said going over to a control box, closing the glass door. Loki cut him off.

"Oh I've heard" he said looking at the camera. Fury then pressed a button that made someone open below them, cause air to go down to it. "You try to get out of there you will be sucked down, you crack the glass you will be sucked down. Either way when you fall you will become a god pancake when you hit the ground" Fury said then walked out.

"Great...Now what?" Echo walked over to him. "I'm not about to die because you told me to play along." Echo glared at him then walked to the other side of the glass cell as Fury came back. They said something's, she tuned them out because right not she didn't really care. But when the red head walked in she faced away from them, turning her head a little though so she could hear what they were talking about. Smirking when she heard the girl crying she turned around to watch.

"You're a monster" The redhead said turning away from Loki as she cried.

"No, you brought the monster here" Loki smirked then watched as the red head turned around, not a single tear on her face.

"So that's your plan?" She walked off, talking into her head piece. Before she left she turned around saying "Thank you for your cooperation" she said then she was gone. Smirking Echo walked up to Loki and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She sure played you" Echo laughed then looked at Loki seeing the shocked look on his face. "Oh don't let it bother you brother! It's just one mortal, no one else can play you like that" She said patting his back.

"But _she_ is an Avenger who just found out my plans." Loki glared at Echo then looked back at were the red head stood. "But...I still have a backup plan." Loki smirked as he turned back to Echo. She watched him raising an eyebrow.

"Well as long as I can get out of here soon that will be great. Brother I think we should discuss you strategy..." She said then looked as she saw Thor, staring at her in shock.

"Did…did you say brother?" Thor said as he walked up to the glass. Loki glared at Echo.

"Way to go." He said then looked at Thor.

"I didn't know he would be coming!" Echo hissed then looked at Thor. "That…Is correct. You are my brother as well. Thor, I'm your sister Echo."


	5. Unexpected Kiss

**Authors note: I am going camping this weekend so I would be adding any chapters until Monday.**

Echo walked around the glass cell. Loki still wasn't talking to her because of what happened when Thor came to see him.

"_Did…did you say brother?" Thor said as he walked up to the glass. Loki glared at Echo. _

"_Way to go." He said then looked at Thor._

"_I didn't know he would be coming!" Echo hissed then looked at Thor. "That…Is correct. You are my brother as well. Thor, I'm your sister Echo."_

"_But I've never had a sister. It's just been Loki and I" Thor looked at Loki. "Is she a frost giant as well?"_

"_For Odins sake no she's not. Brother do you truly not remember your __own __sister? She is __your__ flesh and blood. I have no relation to her." Loki said as Echo shot him a look. "Odin said she died remember?" Loki face away from Thor, looking right at Echo._

"_I know he did. But she's here right now? Echo, come out and be with the Avengers. Being evil is not the answer and it will do no you know good. Look at Loki, he has so much evil in his heart and he can't see the error of his ways" Thor put his hands on the glass looking at Echo and Echo only._

"_Nothing you can say can change me, brother. I am who your father made me to be." Echo yelled. "Now leave brother" she said and turned around, looking at Loki. She frowned seeing him glare at the ground. When she saw Thor leave she looked back at Loki._

"_I'm sorry, found out" Echo said reaching out but he moved away._

Echo sighed as she sat down in the middle of the glass cage. Sighing as she watched Loki.

"So are we not going to talk anymore? Because if so then I will come up with my own plan to take over the world" Echo eyed Loki. Suddenly, Loki walked over and pushed her to the ground, he was kneeing next to her placing his hand around her neck.

"We _will_ dominate together sister of mine, though we really aren't siblings at all. If I just get mad over something so small doesn't mean you should go on your own." Loki said as he slowly let go of her neck. Then as she sat up he leaned down and gave her a vicious kiss on the lips. Echo's eyes went wide. Not knowing what to do she brought her hand up to slap him but he grabbed it. When he was finally done kissing her he pulled away, smirking as he looked at her.

"Your mine now. You have to do what I say. Got it?" Loki stood up and walked away like he did nothing. Sitting there she replayed what happened in her head. When she snapped back into reality she stood up and looked up at him.

"So do you have a plan for getting out of here?" Echo asked curious to what it would say.

"I have mind slaves to come and save me at any moment now. I will need you water powers as well" Loki turned around to look at her, a smirk playing on his face.

"You will go with me to get my scepter" Loki took a step to her, reaching out for her hand. Without hesitation Echo took his hand.


	6. The Escape

**Authors note: Sooo, I'm sorry I haven't written anything! When I got back from camping I was dealing with a lot of personal stuff and just didn't feel like writing. I almost gave up on the story. But someone left me a really nice review and I just had to write more. Thank you everyone for liking my story and sticking with me. 3**

"I can turn us invisible..." Echo looked around sensing water. She looked at the out the glass wall a noticed a man walk in, he held a bow in his right hand his eyes were a foggy blue color. He pressed a button and the door opened.

"Loki, we have unleashed The Hulk, what shall I do now?" The make looked at Loki then looked at Echo and glared. Echo squeezed lightly on Loki's hand.

"Go pay a visit to the dear Black Widow" Loki look over at Echo as the man nodded and walked off. "I'm going to need our powers ms goddess of water" His hand soft moved a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ears. Echo look at him, almost shocked.

"S-sure" she closed her eyes bringing her hands up as water came out of the vents. She opened them lightly and used the water to turn them invisible. She watched at Loki left a clone of himself in the cage then they walked off into the lab were the Avengers were earlier. As he grabbed the scepter he looked over at Echo.

"I want you to make your way outside. Kill anyone in your path. I have to deal with your dear brother" Loki smirked, walking over and kissing her hand. Echo stood there, watching him as he left. _What is going on? He's my brother. But…he claims he's not. Thor called him a frost giant...No one is telling me anything. _Echo walked out of the room, the water was formed into a ball in her hand. She stopped, seeing a man walking to her. Thor.

"Hello Brother" Echo smirked making the water float around her.

"Sister, stop this madness! Loki is only using you for your power. Please stop before he hurts you!" Thor walked through the water causing it to fall on the ground, grabbing onto her shoulders. "Sister please, if you come with me no harm will come to you."

_What is he saying? Loki needs my help, he said it himself. He wants to dominate with me. He's my brother, he wouldn't do that to me…would me? Thor is looking out for me. Wanting to save me. I never tried to kill him, It was Loki. I only ever wanted to kill Loki. I just…don't know what to do…_

She looked at Thor. "Loki.." she paused taking a breath. "Loki is in the cell waiting for you.." she looked down. What had she done? Loki would surely be mad.

"Thank you sister! You have done the right thing. Wait here okay? I will come back for you" Thor was happy. She had just giving up information about her brother and he was happy. Echo watched as he ran off to go find Loki. _There is no way I'm waiting here. _She made the water rise and continued walking. When people would try to stop her she would merely knock them out. She never had the heart to kill them. She hated mortals but she didn't want to kill them this way. She wanted it to be in a better situation.

When she made it outside she noticed Loki in a small plan. Waiting for her. She ran to the plan and hopped on.

"Kill anyone sister?" Loki looked at her as he held his scepter happily.

"Oh yes, loads of people" Echo looked at him, lying to him. He who was the god of lies. Luckily he bought it though.

"Where's Barton?" A man yelled causing Loki to look around.

"Leave him." Loki looked over at Echo once again then looked at the SHIELD headquarters as they flew away.


End file.
